


You Make Me Merry, You Make Me Very, Very Happy

by bouquetiere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Justin/Niall if you squint, M/M, but a lot more fluff, important Harry/Liam friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetiere/pseuds/bouquetiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall arranges a Secret Santa right before the boys go home and Liam just wants to change things with his gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Merry, You Make Me Very, Very Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a holiday gift/fic exchange for beestings at the [1D Holidaze lj](http://1dholidaze.livejournal.com/):) Title of the song taken from Kate Nash's "Merry Happy"  
> Thanks to my friend Stephanie for reading through it for me! <3

In the 3 short years that Liam has been in One Direction, the source of his anxiety somehow always gets traced back to Niall. Without fail, something is always (whether directly or indirectly) Niall’s fault, like clockwork. Whether Liam can articulate his anger through a glare from across the room is up to the courts.

(Like that time Louis broke Zayn’s headphones. He was in a piss mood because he was hungry, and when he found out Niall had eaten his sandwich he stormed out of his room with Zayn, stepping hard on Zayn’s Beats and snapping them in half. And this became Liam’s problem to deal with; a piss mood Zayn, a soggy Louis and a remorseful Niall. It was one of their worse nights.) 

Granted, Liam is as angry as he could ever be with Niall because he’s gone and made him anxious again, but even he has to admit that isn’t very angry. But he’s still enough to be considered mildly cross and it’s still Niall’s fault.

Liam knows he’s at fault having forgotten Christmas is coming. But between keeping up with 4 other boys and himself, the holiday just slipped under his radar. And yeah, they have assistants and Paul, but the ‘Daddy Direction’ thing is a comforting moniker. 

He’d be a bold faced liar if he said he didn’t genuinely enjoy making Zayn his tea in the mornings and Louis his tea at night, cause no one else can make it like he can. Or being the one that makes sure Harry has warm socks to sleep in and Niall has a jumper to put on when he wakes up, because everyone else seems to forget that. All that, plus meeting the Queen and performing at the Garden and X Factor in this country and the next, and Christmas went forgotten. 

But birthdays and anniversaries, those are important. Can’t forget those. Forgetting those hurt feelings. And hurting feelings make Liam anxious enough to do his head completely in. Though he reckoned he was probably upsetting Jesus by forgetting his birthday as well, but in his defense, he’s yet to buy an advent calendar. And hasn’t had the time to, considering his day job.

And four young, tall children he feels compelled to fret over.

When Niall sits all of them down in his hotel room with Zayn’s (Perrie’s?) hat, some slips of paper and a smile and says, “It’s time to pull your Secret Snowflake!” Liam reigns in his surprise. 

“Pardon?” He’s getting that anxious feeling when he’s forgotten that he’s said yes to something. It’s the fear that he’s about to disappoint niggling at his skin, and he feels guilty, immediately, his desire to people-please always in full effect. 

“We’re doing a gift exchange, remember?” Zayn chimes in, scrawling down his name on his slip before passing the pen to Harry. “Just between the 5 of us.”

“Pity the person I get,” Harry shakes his head, his handwriting wiry and thin, not unlike himself. “I haven’t any money, what a shame.”

Louis clops Harry on the back on the head before taking the pen, and scribbling out his first name. “No being cheap on purpose, and no over extravagance of wealth, Harold.”

Liam takes the pen from Louis and, in careful script, writes out his name. _Bloody, buggering, sodding hell_. “When are we exchanging gifts then?” He’s calculating quickly in his head how long Amazon tends to take in shipping. And how long he has to get Paul first to help him hide his gift. He can’t even begin to stress himself out over what he’d get each boy. 

Niall shrugs, scratches out ‘Nialler’ before adding his folded slip to the hat. “The 15th, yeah? That’s our last day all together before we all go home. We’ll get together back in my room again and share gifts one at a time, okay?”

Liam nods his consent with the rest of the group because, no, the 15th was in 16 days, how was that even close to being enough time? What if he couldn’t figure out what to do in 16 days? 

Liam’s figured out by now how to quietly panic, so as to not raise any alarm.

Niall busies the slips of paper around before holding the hat out to Harry. “Go on and pick one. And will you keep it a secret, loose lips?” Harry makes an attempt to come off angry, but they all know Niall’s right. Trust Harry with a secret, you might as well have gone to Rupert Murdoch himself. 

Louis and Zayn dip their hands in next, then Niall… 

Leaving Liam to take the last slip, _“Louis x”_ printed clear as day on the other side. He’s spent 19 years worrying about his kidney, but his heart positively skips a solid beat and he wonders if he should have spent all his time at a cardiologist instead. 

“Right, so, keep it a secret, yeah and um, happy shopping?” Niall looks as proud as punch having organised this all himself and Liam feels like a bellend and a half, rueful already for having forgotten. 

*

Liam sits in front of his laptop, staring at some movie he’s long since zoned out on. The clock in the upper right corner reads 03:24, and he’s not too surprised. The last time he went to bed before midnight was the day before the boys picked their Secret Snowflake. Not like that had any correlation. 

(It totally did.) (And he hates himself for it.)

He can’t muck this up. It’s _Louis_ , sweet, fun, big-hearted Louis. 

Beautiful, stunning, drop-dead gorgeous Louis.

His best mate. Louis, that he spends every waking moment with. 

The same one he’s wanked over for years. Pined for with a longing that would make Katie Fforde sick. _Louis_ , for fuck’s sake. 

He’s properly driven himself mad in a week’s time, taking to ZzzQuil just to get away from his thoughts and sleep in peace. What if Louis thought his gift was too romantic and didn’t fancy him back? Or worse, what if Louis thought his gift wasn’t romantic enough and thought that Liam didn’t fancy him at all? 

(He’s figured at this point in his life if he’s yet to ulcerate by now he’s done something good for himself. Then again, there probably aren’t any antacid in his advent calendar, so he can’t get too ahead of the game. Hospitals can’t be too fun a time around Christmas.)

Liam hears the click of his hotel room door unlocking, Harry poking his head around, swaddled in a comforter. “Li? S’tha you? I couldn’t remember which key I grabbed…”

“Yeah, come on for a cuddle.” Lim pats the empty space next to him on the couch and Harry wastes no time snuggling up, forcing Liam to close his laptop so Harry can place sock covered feet in his lap. He covers them both with the blanket and Liam realizes how cold he was, how long he must have sat here unable to move from his thoughts. 

“You know Li, you’ve not once forgotten my socks. I love you for that.”

Harry’s body is incredibly warm, a spindly, bony furnace that’s planted itself in Liam’s lap to be held. He folds up his skinny legs to the best of his ability and makes himself comfortable somehow, all 6 feet of him, mostly across Liam’s thighs. The last time Harry did this, Liam recalls, he was shorter than Liam. And that’s just a stab to the nostalgia if ever. Harry’s growing up and so is he. 

They sit there in comfortable silence, Harry’s breathing even and comforting against Liam’s own chest. Liam knows what he wants, but Harry’ll never in this life ask for it. So Liam fits the fingers into the thick of Harry’s curls and rubs, unsurprised when the younger boy relaxes in his arms. Liam feels him smile through his t-shirt. 

“I’d never forget your socks, Harry. And I quite love you as well.”

Harry hums his content, his eyes fluttering closed, and the room is silent again. Liam lays his head back against the couch and reckons he could sleep, sat just like this with Harry, until fingertips press gently into his collarbone.

“Why are you so sad, Li?”

“’M not, Hazza.”

Harry wiggles his hair out of Liam’s hand to sit up a bit, getting a look at his face. “You can’t tell a lie while in a cuddle. That’s just so wrong, Liam.” Pulling out a Louis’ enforced band rule. He’s right. 

Liam couldn’t never actually lie to Harry. A white lie might have to suffice, the way he follows around Louis like a lost puppy. “I’m just worried over a Christmas gift is all. For someone I really, really fancy.”

“Well, what do they like?” Bless Harry for his naivety. Or his inability to ask important questions at times.

Liam sighs, petting Harry’s mane again, the whole mess of curls. “They’re really sweet and care a lot about everyone. Like always giving to people, yeah? And expecting nothing in return, never. They’re just satisfied with knowing they’ve made other people happy, you know. But I don’t know what they could possibly want, but they deserve a really good gift. Something just as special as they are. And something that will show them I care,” Liam can’t particularly believe what he’s saying but it’s 4am and Harry and bugger all else, that ulcer is bound to rise up soon. “I just want to know if they fancy me, is all.”

Harry sighs, nestling his head under Liam’s jaw, breath warm on Liam’s neck. “Are you sure you’re not getting a gift for yourself, mate?”

Liam chuckles, rubbing a knuckle playfully into Harry’s scalp. “Don’t be wise.”

Harry shrugs, patting Liam gently on the pec before getting quiet again. He’s breathing in time with Liam but his heart thumps along differently, alternating. It’s a rhythm that Liam gets lost in; Harry’s heart on the upbeat, his own on the down.

It’s another minute or so before Harry speaks, voice slower and thick with drowsiness. “I mean, if you say so, I’ll believe you. But I think if this person is any bit like you, then they’re sweet on you already, Li.”

Liam can feel himself teetering away from alertness, Harry’s voice vibrating warmly against his ribcage. “I don’t know about that, Haz.”

Air puffs out of Harry’s nose, something like a laugh. “Buy Liam what you think he’d want for Christmas. And get some sleep.”

Liam is gone by the time Harry makes his command. But his first suggestion follows him to his dreams, and he sleeps better than he has in days. 

*~*

“IT’S GIFT TIME YOU FUCKERS, I WANT MY PRESENT!”

They’ve all come to find out over time that Zayn is rather petulant when being made to wait for a gift. And also does not care about the dangers of being found by yelling his frustrations down a hotel hallway.

Liam takes a deep breath, wiling himself to stop shaking enough to lick the seal on the envelope closed. Smoothly he writes out “Louis” and doesn’t give himself the opportunity to second-guess himself about it. 

Everyone is waiting on him when he walks from his room into Niall’s, all sitting exactly where they were the fortnight before. Liam is the only one without a box of some sort in their laps, and his self-doubt tickles at the back of his neck. 

Niall starts talking as Liam sits, a silly proud grin on his face. He giggles and Liam feels something warm in his heart. They’ve all got a little people pleaser in them, he reckons. 

“I’m just so excited, sorry guys. Alright, so since Zayn hasn’t any patience, will whomever got Zayn come forth with his gift? And like, give us a little speech!”

All 5 boys exchange glances before Louis breaks out in a wide smile, standing with a box in hand. It’s medium sized, too small to be shoes for Zayn’s feet, and the wrapping is white, with pale blue striping. So Louis. 

“Alright dear Zee. You are my Secret Snowflake, and I decided to get you something that I know you’ve really wanted ever since I broke yours when we were in Miami…but even better, okay?” He holds the box out and Zayn beams. “I hope you like it and I’m still really sorry but I think this will make up for it.”

Zayn tears through the paper, smile fit to break his face. “Aw Louis, a new pair of Beats? You didn’t have to mate, I wasn’t that sore about ‘em!” 

Louis shakes his head. “Open the box, yeah?”

Inside, the headphones are similar wireless black ones Louis had stepped on accidentally months ago, but there was a custom graffiti design of all of Zayn’s tattoos up around the ear cups and around the headpiece. Engraved on the right ear cup is “DJ Malik” and Zayn’s eyes are shining. 

“Oh Lou,” He sets the box on the table between them and pulls Louis into a hug. “This was really nice, mate. You really didn’t- thank you, Louis. I love them.”

Liam watches the exchange, tummy fluttering at the way Louis’ eyes crinkle when he squeezes Zayn tight to get a laugh out of him before letting him go.

“Zayn, go on and give your gift then.” Niall encourages, hands folded in his lap in what Liam is sure is his attempt at holding in his excitement. 

Zayn swears under his breath, picking up his box. It’s long, and looks like it was professionally wrapped at a store or something. “Shite Lou’s got me all bloody emotional and this gift is gonna probably make me cry to so soz ahead a time,” Liam can’t help but smile at him, how endearing their Bad Boy can be. They all know he’s just gonna write it off as the emotions of the moment, but Liam is sure it’s all because Zayn misses them the most when they’re all apart, and this is their last day together.

“Uh, so my gift is to little brother Harold,” Harry’s face dimples when Zayn hands him the gift. “Open it and then I’ll tell you why I got it for you.”

Harry peals the silver paper away, the box label saying “TOPMAN” in big bold letters. He looks up at Zayn with wide eyes and Zayn just nods at him to continue. 

Inside is a green leather jacket, very similar to Zayn’s favorite black one, the one that Harry used to always try and loot, but can’t fit in anymore. “Trying to tell me something?” Harry’s question is light, not accusatory, and Zayn nods, a smile on his face. 

“I know how gutted you were when you couldn’t fit into my jacket anymore Haz. You used to bother me up and down a room just to get to put it on and when you couldn’t fit it anymore you were too stubborn to buy your own, and I was too stubborn to let you keep stretching mine out. You remember that, Haz?” Harry nods, fingers absentmindedly playing at the collar. 

“And, well you know I’ve always fancied you to be my little brother, and, God,” Zayn pauses, voice thickening, looking upward to stop the tears. “You’re like a little blessing, Harry, cause you’re the proper baby brother I never got. Like I had my sisters take my clothes all the time, and beg for this pullover or those joggers, but it’s not the same if a little brother does it.

“I dunno what it is about that bloody jacket you like so much mate, but it pulled at my heart strings that you couldn’t wear it. No matter how cross I ever seemed over you wanting to wear it so much, I loved it. Cause I never got that with my sisters.

“So I uh, I got you one that you can fit those stringy arms in, and it’s the same color as that beanie of yours that you love so much, so you can be like your big brother and not looking like you grew magically overnight,” Harry barks out a laugh, wiping away tears and the tension in the room dissipates, even with everyone’s eyes misty. “I hope you like it.”

“Like it? God, are you daft?” Harry grips Zayn in a tight hug, rocking him back and forth a little. “I love it, I love you.” Harry’s voice is quiet, meant only for Zayn. “Thank you.”

Harry softly shoves out of Zayn’s embrace with a cheeky smile. “Alright, I promise I won’t get all soppy on you all,” Harry bends down to grab his box, the size of an actual shoe box, wrapped in Justin Bieber paper, and turns to Niall. Louis chokes back a snort.

“Okay so first part of your gift is that I got in touch with a home brewer in Ireland and he’s gone and brewed you your own beer, named after you and everything,” 

Liam hasn’t seen Niall this happy since they won at the VMAs. 

“I got Greg to get in on it too because he knows what to taste for, so a whole case of beers are waiting for you back at your flat when you get home.” Harry looks so proud of himself. He brandishes his phone to even show Niall the label on the beer (Nialler’s Ale), as if the idea of having his own brew wasn’t cool enough. 

Harry drops the box in his lap and Niall’s face goes a little pink, but Harry pretends to pay it no mind. “I figured I needed to get you something else too in addition…so, I um, got in touch with Justin, you know, Justin Bieber, Canadian pop star?” 

Niall takes a swing at Harry’s crotch for his cheek, which Harry narrowly avoids. “Don’t take the piss, Harry!”

“I’m not! I’m just making sure you knew. But anyway like, he really wanted to help with this part of your gift, so go on and open it.”

Niall is almost a little too careful to not rip the multiple images of Justin’s face on the paper, to uncover a Supra box. A pair of brand new white and sky blue sneakers lay inside, with clean gold accents and trimming, a design unfamiliar to Niall. “Harry, for me?” 

Harry’s grin is smug. “I can’t take all the credit I’m afraid. See, I just paid for them. Justin is the one who designed them out.” 

Niall flushes bright red, standing to hide his face into Harry’s chest in a hug. “Thank you for that. I mean it.” 

They all know Niall doesn’t mean the gifts.

Niall shoos Harry away with a chuckle before setting a cardboard, postal box in front of Liam. “I’m sorry it’s not proper wrapped Li, it just came in from London yesterday, had to have Megan go and fetch it so you wouldn’t get suspicious.”

Liam is suspicious, but he opens the box anyway, pulling out clear plastic display case with a Batman mask hanging inside. An envelope is stuck to the front and Liam peels it off, pulling out a neat note card:

_Dear Liam,_

_From one Batman to another, let me just say this: You are the boy band member that this world deserves. Take care of this for me; I know it’s in good hands. Always keep your chin up and know that you are the best you there ever was!_

_Sincerely,  
Christian Bale_

Liam is frozen in his spot, re-reading the letter over as if to somehow make it more real. He faintly hears Niall say, “He signed the mask, that was one of the same ones he used in the last movie.” But he can’t even move, can barely process what’s before him. 

“Niall, just how in the hell-” Liam thinks Zayn has asked this. Though Liam might have asked the question himself, miraculously through the shock of it all. 

“Bale’s little girl is a big fan, I ran into them shopping at a mall last time we were in LA.,” Liam can see the date in his head, the time they were on X Factor USA. “She’s his only daughter and he’d bend in half to make her happy, and apparently I’m her favorite. So I took a couple of pictures, signed a boatload of stuff, called a few of her friends. Bale’s happy, the little girl is over the moon. He says to me, ‘I owe you one, whatever you want,’” Niall shrugs, like it’s too casual to carry on conversation with Batman. “

And all I could think about was you, Li, and how you just deserve so much because you’re such a good person. So we worked out all the details and now here we are. Wicked nice guy that Bale is. Really cool. D’ya like it?”

Liam will deny ever squawking and leaping into Niall’s arms, but he holds on to Niall all the same, like some kind of life raft. “You’re just the best Niall. You’re the absolute best,” He ruffles Niall’s hair and maybe hugs him a little too long. He’ll never get over being able to call this dear boy one of his best friends. “Thanks, Nialler. Really, I mean it.”

Consumed in his own present, Liam remembers he’s still got to go when he hears a polite cough behind him. _Fuck._

Liam coughs himself, refusing to let his nerves get the best of him as he lets Niall go. Louis has such a sweet, patient look about him, completely genuine and true. It makes Liam a bit bolder. 

“Right, uh so Louis, I obviously am your snowflake, and I um…I’ll be honest, I had a hard time figuring out what to get you,” He might as well be straightforward, he’s not sure what he’s got left. Louis just nods, his expression gentle.

“Every time I thought about what I was gonna get you, it seemed like nothing was good enough for someone who does so much for other people and expects nothing back, you know?” Louis has a tiny smile on; one he only sports when someone he cares about is complimenting him. “But then I remembered how much you love seeing people you care about happy, and how I love seeing you happy,” Liam risks a sidelong glance at Harry and he’s absolutely glowing. 

“So I spoke to a good friend about it and it clicked in my head what I should get you,” He hands over the envelope, a soft green color, Louis’ favourite. “I think you’ll like it.” _More like, I hope I didn’t fuck up._

Louis opens the envelope, pulls out a long, thin piece of paper. “You did not.”

Liam nods, chancing a smile. “A check to Three Horse Shoes FC for £5000. I know how much you care about the boys and about all of them. And I know this money will be able to go towards another charity game, which will make you really happy. And there’s one more thing.”

Louis pulls out a pamphlet from the envelope and reads it closely, eyebrows knit. “Dear Louis Tomlinson, thanks to your generous donation towards the Clean Water Fund, which will immediately provide clean water, and will help towards building an accessible well and providing purification treatments to poverty stricken areas in Niger. Your donation has graciously saved lives, and for that we are eternally grateful…Liam!” The look on Louis’ face is all Liam could have ever asked for. 

“I had them donate it in your name so you can always know that you’ve helped someone close to you and someone far away,” Liam’s head drops a little, can’t help the flush on his cheeks. “And I just want to see you smile.”

When they hug, Louis fits his body snug to Liam’s, stands on his toes to whisper: “That was the nicest gift I’ve ever gotten, ever…thank you so much.” 

When Liam pulls away, Harry’s looks like the cat that got the canary and the cream and Liam just lets him. Nothing can ruin how good he feels, no matter how right Harry thinks he was the entire time. 

*~*

Liam goes back to Wolverhampton for Christmas Day, and then heads back to London only a few days later, missing his boys. (He misses Louis the most, but no one has to know that.)

Harry spends much of their holiday texting Liam, asking if he’s made a move yet. 

_Your in ther mate. Hes gotta be crazy about ya_

_Your mental haz m not gonn a do it_

_Yeah well best mates don’t just lookat one anotha like there the only people in the world. Get to it payno._

Harry always has a point, he does. So Liam listens. 

Except, on the day he decides he’s going to listen to Harry, Louis beats him to the punch and shows up at his doorstep, bashful. “I think I missed you just a little too much.” 

Liam chuckles, scratching his short hair nervously. He steps to the side to let him in and Louis wastes no time in hugging him close. His insides are going to betray him soon. “I missed you too. I was actually thinking of coming over today, see how you were holding up. But I’m glad you’re here.”

Liam starts to head for the living room but Louis doesn’t move, his mouth opened to say something. “I…Did you mean all that you said, when you gave me the gift?”

Liam stares at him, heart thumping hard in his chest. “Every last word,” His throat is dry and he’s not sure how he said it, but he can’t stop. 

“God, Louis you’re everything, you know? You’re the sun and the moon and every last star, and getting the last slice of pizza and winning 1st in Mario Kart at the last second. And I think you deserve it all and then some because you’re just it, Louis. You’re the be all end all and all the good stuff in between and I just-”

Louis closes the space between them in the time it takes Liam to blink and he can’t even remember what he planned on saying next. 

“Please, please kiss me.” 

Even though he asked, Louis is the first one to make a move, standing on his toes to wrap his arms around Liam’s neck, and when their lips connect Liam feels the buzz all the way in the soles of his feet.

Liam daringly lets his lips part and they’re in a proper snog, lips sucking and teeth nipping. Louis’ tongue gets Liam’s imagination speeding away from him and he moans, not able to help himself. It’s like kissing the captain of the cheer squad, and the captain of the football team and that really fit young student teacher all at once. Every dream and then some, because it’s just Louis. 

“Come on, Li,” Louis whispers, rolling his hips forward into Liam’s, no mistaking the bulge in both of their pants. “I…I want you. Please.”

Liam nods his consent and Louis pulls himself away, dragging Liam down the hall to his bedroom. And it’s balancing on weird; the last time Louis was in his bedroom, it was for a movie night/sleepover, and the other boys were there. More importantly, they were all friends, and Liam was still pining. He barely focused on the movie, instead looking at Louis’ head, lying on Niall’s stomach. Liam remembers thinking how pretty he looked that night, how his tan skin looked so right against Liam’s midnight blue duvet. 

Louis flings the door open and Liam barely has time to catch his breath before Louis gets a hand into Liam’s pants, lips sucking marks into Liam’s neck. Liam watches with wide eyes as Louis unbuttons his own jeans, cock hard and rosy with anticipation, and he can’t wait any longer. 

He wraps a hand around Louis’ cock and nearly comes just from feeling the weight of it in his hand, thick and heavy. Louis hand does the same, drawing a shudder out of Liam, thumb brushing quickly over the head before getting somewhat of a rhythm. It’s cumbersome and sloppy but Louis is everywhere, all Liam can breathe and feel and think and it’s going to be enough. Louis will always be enough. 

“Get to the bed.” Liam hears himself say between kisses, breathless and dizzy. Liam pushes and Louis pulls and they end on a pile on the duvet, bodies as close as physically possible, pants pushed down to their knees. Louis looks just as good as he did that night on his bed, maybe even better, hair all mussed and lips plump and red. 

He’s hard for Liam, writhing against Liam desperately and yeah, he looks so much better tonight, would probably look even better if they had more time…but they’ll always have time now.

Louis nips on Liam’s bottom lip, mumbles out, “Move, come on,” because he knows they both need it, knows that he’s dying for more. Liam’s hips are shaky, abs burning, but he makes the most out of rutting against Louis, their cocks pressed between their bodies. Liam catches himself from laughing at how juvenile this is, frotting on his bed like horny teenagers, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Their eyes lock and Louis’ pupils are blown wide and crazed. It’s almost too much for Liam to handle; how beautiful Louis looks coupled with these little whimpers he keeps making and Liam is close to gasping for air just to keep up. He seals his lips to Louis’ quickly anyway; excuses to shut his eyes and maybe drag this out a little, maybe…

“Li I can’t,” Louis whines, fingers gripping Liam by the scruff of his neck. “I won’t be much longer,” He’s panting out, breath hot and sweet on Liam’s lips. Liam tucks a hand between their bodies and strokes as fast as he can, head spinning as Louis cries in his ear. “Come with me, I’m so close, God Liam-” 

He hears Louis come before he feels it, high pitched and right in Liam’s ear. His cock twitches in Liam’s hand before making a right mess of his fingers and that does it. Liam tries to moan but his voice gets caught in his throat, choked off as his orgasm barrels through him, dampening the front of both of their shirts. Louis holds him through it, rubbing his back, pressing light kisses to his neck as he shudders hard through each aftershock and it’s the most at ease Liam has felt in months.

“Fucking hell.” Liam swears under his breath, tension eased all the way out of his muscles. Louis chuckles, humming softly. “My sentiments exactly.”

Liam does his best to roll off of Louis before they start to stick together, still buzzing warmly. He groans, a new realization dawning on him. 

“Oh God, isn’t your birthday next week?!”

Louis just kisses him quiet, and Liam figures maybe this time around finding the right gift won’t be too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://us.topman.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=1&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=33059&storeId=13051&productId=8109780&langId=-1&sort_field=Price%20Descending&categoryId=207507&parent_categoryId=207478&pageSize=20) is the jacket Zayn "gets" Harry.  
>  And [this](http://donate.worldvision.org/OA_HTML/xxwv2ibeCCtpItmDspRte.jsp?section=10373&item=1766989) is the website Liam would have used for Louis' gift :)


End file.
